deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mihael Keehl
Mello (メロ, Mero) to sierota wychowana w Wammy's House. Jego prawdziwe nazwisko to Mihael Keehl (ミハエル・ケール, Mihaeru Kēru). Był wychowywany na zastępcę L, a jego głównym rywalem był Near. W wieku 15 lat odszedł z sierocińca w celu schwytania Kiry. Dołączył do Mafii, a po jej zniszczeniu razem z Mattem opracowywał plan mający na celu zniszczenie planów Kiry. Wygląd thumb|left|250px|Mello posługuje się gotycką literą M Mello jest młodym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu z długimi złoto-blond włosami i grzywką. Jego oczy są koloru niebieskiego. Kiedy kryjówka mafii eksploduje, po lewej stronie jego twarzy pojawia się duża blizna. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w czarne, skórzane ubrania. Nosi również ze sobą pistolet. Osobowość Mello jest starszym z dwóch potencjalnych następców L'a w Wammy's House, sierocińcu dla dzieci uzdolnionych. Mello posiada jednego rywala - Neara. Ich dwóch można na wiele sposobów postrzegać jako L, z powodu najlepszych cech, podzielonych między dwojgiem ludzi, w rezultacie czego, każdy posiada swoje słabsze jak i mocniejsze strony. Near jest bardziej inteligentny niż Mello, zaś ten posiada więcej ambicji niż Near. Powoduje to, iż myśli on do rzeczy lepiej niż blondyn, ale czasami bywa tak bezinteresowny w swoim otoczeniu, że stoi na krawędzi bezczynności. Tymczasem Mello jest nachalny i napędza osobowość, prowadzi śledztwo nad Kirą bez Neara, w towarzystwie Mafii, czy przyjaciela. Śledztwo Mello umożliwia jego emocje, opinia (często prowadząca do nierozważnych decyzji), utrudnia niekiedy jego postępy. Mello jest na pewno genialny i bardziej inteligentny niż większość ludzi. Mello od zawsze był gwałtowny i czasami nierozważny, to spowodowało u niego kompleks niższości, ze względu na Neara który był we wszystkim lepszy od niego. Nie cierpi wszystkich ludzi lepszych od niego. Mello jest amoralny, wszystko robi po swojemu, kieruje się obsesyjnie ku zwycięstwu nad Nearem, ścigając Kirę by pokazać rywalowi, iż nie jest gorszy od niego. Blondyn jest gotów uczynić dosłownie wszystko, nawet posunąć się do taktyk, które obejmują porwanie oraz podejście jako akcesorium do morderstwa. W mandze, Mello udało się skraść Notes śmierci, posuwa się on do próby szantażu Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych za pośrednictwem telefonu, chce by prezydent nadał mu funduszy oraz środków które pomogłyby mu w polowaniu na Kirę. Grozi mu, że jeśli jego żądania nie zostaną spełnione, to użyje Death Note do uruchomienia broni (np. pocisków) nuklearnych w Stanach Zjednoczonych, do rozpoczęcia trzeciej wojny światowej. Zapewne Mello nie próbuje pokonać Kiry z poczucia sprawiedliwości, ale dlatego iż zdobywając Kirę, nie tylko przypomni światu o śmierci doskonałego detektywa L, ale także pokaże, że jest jego godnym następcą, pokonując Neara, stając się tym samym numer jeden, strącając swojego poprzednika z podium. Mimo to How to Read 13 stwierdza, że Mello ma „niewinne serce”. thumb|220x220px|Mello z czekoladą Ciekawostką jest iż Mello podobnie jak L, wykazuje zamiłowanie do słodyczy i niemal nieustannie objada się czekoladą, zwykle gryząc duże kawałki, żując je powoli w buzi. Mello posiada doskonale rozwinięty aczkolwiek analityczny umysł, jednakże czasami pozwala by emocje stojące na jego drodze, przyćmiły mu umysł pochłonięty zazdrością i nienawiścią do rywala. Jednak jest jedna osoba którą lubi Mello, wykazuje się on wobec Matta troską i lojalnością. Gdy tylko Matt ginie podczas ucieczki z miejsca zdarzenia, gdzie potraktował policjantów bombą dymną, Mello w duchu przeprasza go, że spowodował jego śmierć, co może świadczyć o wielkiej przyjaźni między nimi, opartej na zaufaniu oraz poświęceniu. Fabuła Mello decyduje się znaleźć swój własny sposób na odnalezienie Kiry, w tym celu łączy się z Mafią, która mianuje go ich głównym doradcą, by wspólnymi siłami złapać Kirę. Mello okazuje zdolność do śledzenia rywala, z czego zajmuje wysoką pozycję w Mafii, aczkolwiek dzięki temu nawet Kira nie mógł odkryć jego tożsamości. Mello uzyskuje wskazówkę z grupy dowodzącej nad sprawą Kiry, Mafia w której przebywa, porywa Sayu Yagami, następnie żąda wymiany jej na Notes śmierci. Mello następnie skutecznie odzyskuje notes śmierci, poprzez oszukanie policji. Notes miał być transportowany za pomocą helikoptera, do czasu ujawnienia, że faktycznie został załadowany pocisk, który po uruchomieniu, były zbyt szybki by go śledzić. Po pomyślnym przechytrzeniu Kiry oraz jego ludzi, Mello zaczął planować jak wykorzystać notes śmierci, czyli prościej mówiąc do czego go użyć i w jakich celach mógłby być bardziej niż przydatny. Jednak, Light Yagami odkrył lokalizację kryjówki Mafii Mello, poprzez wykorzystanie oczów shinigami, które posiadała dziewczyna Lighta - Misa Amane. To pozwoliło odkryć tożsamość jednego ze wspólników Mafii Mello, następnie korzystając z pozostałych wskazówek, doprowadziło to ich do pozostałego notesu śmierci. Pośrednim skutkiem tego jest to, że Shinigami Shidō, który był pierwszym właścicielem Death Note, który posiadł Mello, również dowiedział się o jego lokalizacji, dzięki czemu mógł się tam dostać, by odzyskać swoją własność. Shidō zawarł luźny sojusz z Mello, ukazując mu (w zamian za kilka tabliczek czekolady) dwie dodatkowe aczkolwiek fałszywe zasady, pisane przez Ryūka i Lighta, mające na celu oszukać/zmylić L. Szczególną zasadą na którą obaj zwrócili uwagę, była zasada z trzynastoma dniami, w której użytkownik jeżeli nie zabije człowieka, w ciągu trzynastu dni, najzwyklej w świecie umrze. Shidoh oznajmił mu iż ta zasada jest fałszywa. Mello zaczął teoretyzować, że kimkolwiek Kira był, prawdopodobnie używał tej zasady, po to by oszukać Japońską policję i skłonić ją do myślenia nad tą fałszywą zasadą, był niewinny. Light uruchamia zespół w kryjówce, pozostawiając Mello w konfrontacji, twarzą w twarz ze swoim Ojcem, w której Mello wykazał, że ma cały budynek, wyposażony w zdalnie sterowane materiały wybuchowe, co doprowadziło do napiętej sytuacji. W celu ucieczki, Mello był zmuszony do detonacji wszystkich bomb, po jednym z jego wspólników z Mafii, zostaje śmiertelnie ranny Ojciec Lighta. Mello udało się przeżyć wybuch i uniknąć nieprzyjemności ze strony policji, jednakże po tym wybuchu, był mocno ucierpiały, pozostałość po jego ranie po lewej stronie twarzy, to blizna, rozciągająca się wzdłuż całej lewej strony twarzy nad ustami. Gorzej, gdy Mello był nadal żywy, awaria jego systemu w Mafii, spowodowała iż jego nazwisko, spoczywało w rękach Lighta. Mello siłą wszedł do SPK pod groźbą użycia broni, by odebrać jedyną istniejącą fotografię od Neara. Mello oznajmił wyścig na tego, kto pierwszy znajdzie Kirę, Near zgodził się na podjęcie rywalizacji z Mello, składając cierpką obietnicę, wśród innych członków z SPK. Mello opuszczając Neara, dał mu wskazówkę w zamian za fotografię, przekazując mu to co mówił Shidō, iż dwie zasady z notesu śmierci są fałszywe. Te wskazówki radykalnie zaostrzają podejrzenia Neara, na Lighta Yagamiego. Mello następnie poprosił o pomoc swojego przyjaciela Matta (trzeci najlepszy uczeń w Domu Wammy House, za Nearem i Mello) by szpiegował Misę. Po twierdzeniu, że Kira i Near są światłością, podejmuję próbę zatrzymania go. Mello ofiaruje swoją pomoc i zapewnia, że podejmie się ochrony nad bezpieczeństwem Takady. By sprowokować Kirę, tak naprawdę nie ratuje życia Takadzie, porywa ją motocyklem, zaś Matt (którego poprosił o pomoc), odciąga ochroniarzy granatami gazowymi, by plan się udał. W tym całym zamieszaniu, Takada zgadza się, by Mello jej pomógł, nie zdając sobie sprawy że tak naprawdę ta cała akcja, jest podstępem by sprowokować Kirę do działania, bez przeszkód wsiada na motocykl, póki nie jest za późno, odjeżdżając z Mello do bezpieczniejszego miejsca. Po pościgu, Mello jest w stanie uniknąć na motocyklu, strażników Takady i uwięzić ją w ciężarówce. Podczas jazdy, wywiózł ją do innej lokalizacji, Mello widzi na jego przenośnym, mini telewizorze, jak Matt został opanowany przez strażników Takady i zabity gradem strzałów z broni palnej. Mello czuje się głęboko winny i ma wyrzuty sumienia, że Matt umarł, poświęcając się w sprawie planu, prowokacji Kiry, tym samym pozwalając Mello bezpiecznie uciec, by przyjąć policję na siebie, chcąc dla dobra planu, pozwolić się zabić, przez stróżów prawa. Mello zmusza Takadę do rozebrania się do pasa i pozbycia wszelkich urządzeń lokalizujących, jednakże pozwala Takadzie okryć się kocem, co było jego zgubą, gdyż Takada posiadała kartkę wyrwaną z notesu śmierci, w staniku. Takada używa ukrytego kawałku papieru z notesu śmierci, by zabić Mello. Ta akcja powoduje że Teru Mikami, aby odsłonić swój Death Note, zabija Takadę (do zniszczenia wszystkich dowodów, ustawia Takadę i ciężarówkę by spłonęła w ogniu) z wykorzystaniem innej kartki notesu śmierci, którą miał przy sobie. Agenci Neara, powiadamiają go o miejscu, gdzie Mikami ukrył prawdziwy notes śmierci, będący w jego aktualnym posiadaniu, to bezpośrednio prowadzi Neara do ostatecznego pokonania Kiry. W końcu Near mówi L o Mello, zdaje sobie sprawę że nie mogli się wywiązać z ich następstwa, o posadę L. Dlatego Mello pracował tuż do samej śmierci sam. Halle Lidner uważa ponadto, że plan Mello był jak najbardziej przemyślanym posunięciem, i Mello zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że zostanie zabity, bo wiedział, że jedynym sposobem, aby ujawnić rzeczywistą lokalizację notesu śmierci Teru Mikamiego, trzeba by było go zmusić do natychmiastowego zabicia kogoś, ale zabicie kogoś w pobliżu nie byłoby w ich stylu. Historia W Innych Mediach Mello jest narratorem powieści Death Note: Another Note - The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. Opowiada on historię o L, aby udowodnić, że wiedział o nim więcej niż Near. Podczas narracji, Mello używa różnych technik: zaczyna jako typowy narrator, ale odrzuca tę technikę i nabywa sposób wypowiedzi, który jest zwykle związany z życiem opowieści. Powieść przełącza się z widoku Mello i jego opinii do punktu widzenia Naomi. Ciekawostki * Niektórzy uważają, że Mello zmienia kolor włosów w całym anime, i to nie ze względu na kolorystykę otoczenia. W pokoju Mafi, jego włosy są pomarańczowe, ponieważ światła są przyciemnione. W SPK, jego włosy są jasne, bo światła są niebieskawe (pochodzące ze wszystkich ekranów komputerowych, które dostarczają większość światła w pokoju SPK). * Według dostępnych informacji, Mello ma najwyższą ocenę umiejętności społecznych (9/10) spośród wszystkich chłopców sierocińca Wammy: w tym Watari, Roger, Near, Matt i L. * Zauważył, że podczas jednego spotkania z L, powiedziano mu trzy historie: jedna z przypadku BB LA morderstwa (które później stało się przedmiotem książki), drugi co do ostatecznego starcia między L i prawdziwe Coil Eraldo i Deneuve (widoczny w wyniku których, było to, że L miał kody dwóch innych osób „detektyw dla siebie, i zamieniła je w swoje alter ego, jak w drugim i trzecim największym detektywów odpowiednio). Trzecia historia opowiada najpierw jak L spełnione Watari, kiedy miał 8. Ze względu na sukces ”Death Note: Kolejna Uwaga" nie zostały wskazuje na dodatkowe światło powieści przyjść, która będzie zawierać dwa inne historie opowiedział Mello. To, czy będzie to po drodze jest znane, ale szanse, że Mello zapisze ich jest bardzo prawdopodobne. thumb|Mello celuje do Kiyomi Takady ze swojej Beretty. * Kiedy Sōichirō Yagami używa Oczu Shinigami, życie Mello jest pokazane jako 502209. Wydaje się, że jego życie jest dłuższe niż Neara, którego długość życia pojawia się jako 43406. * Jedynym pożywieniem Mello jest czekolada. * Mello jako broni używa Beretty 92FS „9mm Sword Cutlass”. Cytaty Nawigacja de:Mihael Keehl en:Mello es:Mihael Keehl fr:Mihael Keehl it:Mello pt:Mello ru:Михаэль Кель Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:L Kategoria:Mafia Kategoria:Wammy's House Kategoria:Postacie